Ghost Contact
by LXS
Summary: Harry est dans le coma lorsqu'il est découvert par Bellatrix. Avec son mari elle décide d'adopter Harry qui changera d'identité et à son réveille découvrira le pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore.
1. Chapter 1

**Ghost Contact**

Par LXS

Disclaimer : _Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Potter, seuls quelques personnages sont à moi, ainsi que l'histoire bizarre et tordue. Si j'écris cela c'est par pure plaisir !_

Note de l'auteur : _J'ai eu un jour l'idée de cette histoire... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je n'abandonne pas mes autres fics pour autant ! Bonne lecture !_

Résumé : _Lors d'une de leur sortie quotidienne du côté moldu, en tant que Mangemorts, Bellatrix, Severus et Lucius tombe sur un hôpital, où ils feront une découverte qui changera à jamais leur vie. _

_Petite note__ : J'ai une grande pensée pour tous les japonais. Mon pays de cœur si durement touché. _

_*Place à l'histoire*_

**Prologue**** : ****Un hôpital tranquille**

Severus ouvrit ses yeux sur une nouvelle journée. Avec sa femme et son meilleur ami, ils devaient effectuer des repérages en vue d'une nouvelle attaque de Mangemorts dans les prochains jours. Ils avaient prévenus Sirius, ainsi que Rémus, deux membres d'Ulex Minor¹ leur ordre.

Il se leva, entendant le bruit de quelqu'un sous la douche, il s'y faufila tel un félin en chasse, il adorait observer sa femme. Bellatrix Black avait d'abord été promise à Rodolphus Lestrange, mais elle avait défié sa famille de les mariés ensemble. Elle avait avancer de lourds arguments défavorable à l'homme. De plus à la stupeur de sa famille, elle avait déjà choisi d'épouser son petit-ami du moment Severus Snape.

Ils avaient fait un grand mariage voilà de cela près de dix ans, juste à leur sortis de Poudlard. La famille Black bien qu'un peu réticente au début avait finalement accepter le choix de Bellatrix. Tous deux étaient Mangemorts par contrainte et non par conviction.

Severus laissa glisser son regard sur le dos humide de sa femme, il aurait aimer être l'une de ces petites gouttes qui parcours d'une caresse ce corps si parfait à ses yeux. Il retira son bas de pyjama, sa jolie femme désirant qu'il ne porte aucun tee-shirt.

Il la rejoignit sous le jet d'eau chaude, la prenant délicatement entre ses bras. Il caressa avec amour la jolie poitrine de Bellatrix avant de lui faire l'amour comme jamais au par avant. La jeune femme avait parfaitement bien choisi son mari, Severus était un homme doux, tendre, et tellement romantique. Très protecteur de sa famille, la seule ombre à leur tableau si idyllique au goût de la jeune femme était, qu'au vue de leur travail respectif, ils ne pouvaient avoir d'enfant. Bien trop dangereux.

Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient pensés, et malgré l'intervention inopportune d'un petit bébé de quinze mois, explosant leur 'maître' si tyrannique, les attaques de Mangemorts n'avaient pas cessées. Cela faisait maintenant presque six ans que le gosse avait libérer beaucoup de monde, et tout Ulex Minor était inquiet car, ils ne savaient pas où il se trouvait. Il lui fallait un entrainement, car tous savaient que sa magie deviendrait rapidement puissante et instable.

Ils finirent rapidement leur douche, Bellatrix embrassa longuement et tendrement son mari, ils s'habillèrent, puis allèrent chez leurs amis de toujours les Malfoy. Ils devaient aller faire des repérages avec l'homme blond.

Ils prirent de la poudre de cheminette avant de la jeter dans le feu qui devient tout vert, Severus suivit de Bella, prononcèrent d'une même voix forte, _Malfoy Manor, pour Harry !_ L'aristocrate avait cru bon de rajouter ce mot de passe pour les personnes qui faisaient parties d'Ulex Minor, car il était plus facile pour lui de les identifier ainsi.

Severus et Bellatrix arrivèrent dans un immense salon. Sur le sol il y avait un magnifique tapis blanc, aux armoiries des Malfoy dessiner en noir, juste devant la cheminée en marbre blanc veinée de noir. Sur le tapis reposait une grande table basse en bois précieux vernis, derrière la table un immense canapé de cuir blanc, avec quelques cousins de cuir noir. Un peu plus loin, une immense table était dresser, le soir même Lucius avait organisé une grande réception, pour l'anniversaire de sa tendre moitier.

L'aristocrate arriva dans le salon, et accueillit ses amis chaleureusement. Il prit sa veste et tous trois reprirent la cheminée en direction du Chaudron Baveur, ils devaient faire vite. En sortant du bar d'aspect sordide, ils se dirigèrent d'un pas tranquille vers les quartiers moldu. Il en choisirent un au hasard.

C'était un quartier où s'était ouvert l'un des plus important hôpital du pays. Les trois mangemorts décidèrent de le visiter, afin de voir combien de personnes seraient a évacuer. Bellatrix alla dans l'aile des enfants, elle voulait également savoir combien d'enfants devraient être évacuer.

Et alors que ses yeux se posaient sur toutes les bouilles innocentes des bambins plus ou moins malade, elle avançait silencieusement. Elle donnait aux infirmières l'impression de chercher quelqu'un ou quelque chose. La jeune femme fini par stopper sa marche devant une chambre seule où reposait un petit garçon qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille.

Les cheveux aplatis, le visage pâle, sa célèbre cicatrice bien cacher sous une épaisse mèche noir. Un tuyau dans la gorge, d'autres dans ses bras plâtrés, la jeune femme alla auprès de l'enfant en tremblant les larmes aux yeux. Elle prit dans sa main chaude la main glacé de l'enfant. Elle lui caressa avec une tendresse toute maternelle les cheveux, dévoilant le petit éclair qui faisait de cet enfant quelqu'un d'unique. Une infirmière entra dans la chambre,

-Nous ne connaissons pas son identité, mais... Lorsque je suis arrivé ici il y a trois mois, il était devant l'hôpital cacher dans une couverture miteuse. Il était déjà dans le coma. Le connaissez-vous ?

-Oui... C'est le fils de ma meilleure amie... Ses deux parents ont été assassiner il y a très longtemps normalement c'est sa tante qui en à la charge... Il s'appel Harry... Harry James Potter... Murmura la jeune femme complètement bouleversé.

-Savez-vous où contacter sa famille ?

-Non, mais si vous dite que cela fait trois mois qu'il est ici sans qu'aucun membre de sa famille ne soit venu le voir, cela signifie qu'il a été abandonner ici... Je pense qu'avec mon mari nous allons faire les démarches afin de l'adopter et nous en prendrons soin. Dans quel état l'avez-vous retrouver ?

-Il avait de multiples fractures du à un accident de la route.

-Dans une voiture ?

-Non, en fait tous les signes montraient qu'il avait été renversé avec violence par une voiture, il a un double traumatisme crânien, il a les jambes et les bras brisés, et il est dans un profond coma. Nous ne savons ni quand il reviendra à lui, ni quelles seront les séquelles qu'il aura suite à ce coma.

-Il faut que je retrouve mon mari... Il faut que nous allions faire tous les papiers nécessaire à l'adoption de cet adorable enfant. Dit soudainement Bellatrix avant de sortir avec précipitation de la chambre, elle nota mentalement le numéro, 304 aile des enfants, puis partie presque en courant.

Elle était furieuse, et encore c'était un bien faible mot. Si jamais elle retrouvait les enfoirés qui avaient oser faire du mal à Harry, foi de Mangemort elle les tuerait avec lenteur et sadisme. C'est au détour d'un couloir qu'elle faillit rentrer dans Lucius.

-Bella tu paraît furieuse, quelle en est la raison ? Demanda-t-il poliment

-Harry, est ici dans le coma, il se serait fait renversé par une voiture, il a les bras et les jambes brisés... Ses relatifs l'ont abandonner, depuis trois mois qu'il est ici j'ai été sa première visite... J'estime donc avoir le devoir envers Lily et James de prendre soin de leur fils, il faut que Severus m'approuve... On ne peut pas le laisser seul... Il est si maigre et si petit...

Bellatrix Black était un peu comme son mari ne montrant généralement pas en public ses sentiments, mais avoir vue l'enfant, la fit craqué. Surpris Lucius la conduisit auprès de Severus et lui expliqua à son tour ce qu'il savait. Le maître des potions outré et en colère accepta la requête de sa femme. Tous trois sortirent de l'hôpital et partirent en direction du ministère de la magie. Arrivé à l'accueil des adoptions et reconnaissances des enfants, Severus regarda sa femme.

-Es-tu sûr de toi ? Tu connais les risques que nous allons prendre ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui, je suis plus que sûr je ne veux pas qu'il reste seul là bas... Nous feront en sorte qu'il soit bien préparer pour Poudlard, et pour le reste... Il faudra que nous soyons honnête avec lui... Lui dit-elle

L'homme fit un doux sourire à son épouse, alors qu'une vieille femme venait vers eux.

-Messieurs, Dame, que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda-t-elle poliment

-L'une de mes cousines par alliance ainsi que son mari ont été tués il y a quelques jours. Avec mon épouse nous avons reçu une lettre nous demandant de prendre soin de leur fils. Il s'appel Manuka². Nous aimerions le reconnaître comme notre fils, et l'adopter. Expliqua Severus.

-Bien, vous devez remplir les nouveaux papiers d'identités de votre enfant, ainsi que faire un serment sorcier, par lequel vous jurez sur votre magie prendre bien soin de l'enfant, une médicomage viendra régulièrement vous visitez les six premiers mois. Ensuite l'enfant sera totalement vôtre.

Bellatrix et Severus se regardèrent il faudrait légèrement modifier l'apparence d'Harry. L'homme acquiesça, il fit un serment sorcier sur son honneur et celui de sa famille alors que sa femme remplissait les papiers d'adoption et de reconnaissance. Au moment de remplir les noms et prénoms des parrains et marraines, elle soupira. Puis nota avec un soin tout particulier.

Parrain : _Lucius Malfoy – Sirius Black_

Marraine : _Narcissa Malfoy – Nymphadora Tonks_

Elle soupira, puis présenta ses choix à son époux qui acquiesça. Visiblement cela était accepter. Elle fit à son tour son serment de sorcière, alors que Severus signait les papiers. Une bonne chose de faite, Harry James Potter allait bientôt disparaître pour réapparaitre sous l'identité de Manuka Black-Snape.

Leurs papiers en main, les deux nouveaux parents, retournèrent à l'hôpital. Bellatrix conduisit les deux hommes jusqu'à la chambre du gamin toujours inconscient. Lucius et Severus tombèrent sous le charme de l'enfant, malgré la pâleur de ses traits.

L'infirmière revint les voir, bien des heures plus tard, Lucius était retourné chez lui. Bellatrix s'était endormie, la tête reposant sur le lit de l'enfant alors que Severus silencieux observait d'un œil sa femme et son fils, assis dans son fauteuil, un gros livre sur les potions était ouvert sur ses genoux. Il leva sur la nouvelle arrivée un regard sombre.

-Monsieur, je suppose que vous avez adopter cet enfant ?

-Bien entendu, sinon nous ne serions pas ici. Que voulez-vous ?

-Je dois refaire ses papiers d'admission pouvez-vous venir avec moi afin que tout soit correctement rempli. Nous lui referons tous les vaccins.

-Ils le sont déjà, s'exclama Severus après avoir discrètement claquer des doigt faisant en sorte que tous les papiers soient en règle, votre collègue ne vous a rien dit ? S'étonna-t-il feignant la surprise.

-Non... Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé. Je repasserais plus tard pour vérifier les constantes de votre fils.

L'infirmière partie rapidement, l'homme tourna son regard vers Harry. Il soupira priant mentalement que l'enfant se réveil bientôt.

¹**Ajonc Nain** (Ulex Minor)_ : L'ajonc à plusieurs noms populaires : ajonc commun, ajonc marin, ajonc européen. C'est un arbrisseau qui perd ses feuilles en hiver. Il peut atteindre environ deux mètres. Ses branches, pourvues d'épines pointues, s'entrelacent de façon compliquée. Il fleurit au printemps ou en été ; sa fleur dégage un parfum d'amande. _Mon premier livre des Arbres et des Fleurs, GRÜND.

² **Manuka** : _Cet arbre provient de Nouvelle-Zélande et d'Australie. Le Manuka pousse dans les terrains sablonneux, et de préférence près de la mer. On le voit encore en Australie, et en Nouvelle-Zélande, et dans quelques pays Européens. Ses fleurs sont rouge carmin. On obtient un doux parfum en froissant ses feuilles._ Mon premier livre des Arbres et des Fleurs, GRÜND.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Ceci est une petite note pour signaler certains changements. Après avoir pris le temps de la réflexion, j'ai décidé que cette fic aurait une nouvelle version actuellement en cours d'écriture, il se peut que je la publie avant d'avoir terminé son écriture ou pas, je verrais. Elle sera republié sous un autre pseudonyme.

_Scarlett Rose Tenebrae_

Elles seront republiés ici

u/5949478/Les-Filles-de-Lilith

Ainsi que de nouvelles fics et surprises en cours d'écriture. Je ne donne pas de date de première parution, parce que je ne sais pas du tout quand je publierais mes fics pour le moment celles présentes sur cette page restent. Mais lorsque les autres commenceront à être publier je retirerais ces fics.

Toutes mes fics sont revues d et deviennent toutes yaoi alors celles et ceux qui n'aime pas... Désolée mais je suis plus à l'aise à écrire ce genre d'histoires !

Zackarias Snape va être réécrite totalement et aura enfin sa suite tant attendu, et d'autres fics vont être complètement réécrite comme Ghost Contact qui passe en crossover mais soyez patients et patientes. En attendant je vous conseille les fics des Sadiques Yaoistes, de Cleo McPhee, d'Olympe2, de Zialema, de Yotma parce qu'elles sont géniales et qu'elles valent vraiment le détour !

/!\ ATTENTION /!\ : mon compte LXS ne disparaît pas pour autant, Athéna Potter ainsi que d'autres fics que je publierais seront sur cette page !

Je tenais à vous remercier également pour toutes vos reviews qui m'encouragent et m'aident à poursuivre l'écriture de mes fics !

Je vous dis à bientôt

Byzouilles

LXS/Scarlett Rose Tenebrae


End file.
